Catch 22
by TheDarkCorner371
Summary: Lord Freeza strutted through the pristine white corridors of his ship, a triumphant smirk firmly in place. He'd finally done it, he'd become immortal... Vegeta silently studied him for a second. "Have you now?", he wondered, a smirk playing on his lips. Warning for dub-con.


Lord Freeza strutted through the pristine white corridors of his ship, a triumphant smirk firmly in place. He'd finally done it, he'd become immortal. He passed a wide round window, his final form's reflection smiling back at him; all around him, worthless and inferior creatures observed him, wide-eyed in terror, and hurriedly went down on their knees: he was their supreme Master, the Lord of the Universe, their lives were his to do what he pleased with and they could do nothing about it.

He finally came to a stop before the door leading to his new, luxurious rooms. He snapped his fingers and his ears were immediately assaulted by the screams of his underlings as they were instantly vaporized. With a pleased smile on his face, he pushed the door open.

The room he stumbled into was definitely not his bedroom. It was almost completely dark, the only light coming from two imposing stained-glass windows; a red carpet covered a portion of the stone floor, leading to a podium. The platform was completely empty, except for a throne resting in the middle; a throne currently occupied by an armoured figure lazing across it, crossed legs on one armrest, torso on the other. A white cape pooled around them, starting from their shoulder-plates, and their gloved hands seemed to be playing with an engraved medallion. That object, Freeza knew well. " _King Vegeta's Royal Medal_ ", the tyrant's mind supplied. However, on further observation, he concluded that the sitting figure wasn't that of the Saiyan King; it appeared to be shorter, lither, its hair more of a dark auburn than chestnut... Then they turned their head and all his doubts dissipated.

"Vegeta", the Arcosian whispered.

The Prince merely stared at him, an almost bored look on his features. "Here again, are you?", the Saiyan enquired nonchalantly. Freeza bristled at the tone. "You'd better pay me the respect I deserve, monkey", he warned, "I have become immortal, thus consecrating myself as the Supreme Master of the Universe". Vegeta silently studied him for a second. "Have you now?", he wondered, a smirk playing on his lips. The Arcosian Lord growled: in an instant, he was in front of the Prince, who just stared at him without abandoning his relaxed stance. Freeza roughly grabbed the Royal Medal, ripped it from its chain and flung it across the room; the medallion landed harshly on the stone floor, breaking into a thousand pieces. The tyrant smirked, waiting for the enraged reaction.

Vegeta fixed a pitying stare on him. "You must be so proud of yourself", he enunciated, voice dripping with sarcasm. Freeza could have sworn his whole world had tinged with red. "Oh, I can do much better than that!", he screamed wildly. He ripped the white, fine cape off the Prince's shoulders and threw it on the podium; he then grabbed the Saiyan's wrists and forcefully laid him down on the garment. Vegeta quietly stared up at him, looking faintly curious. Freeza snarled, methodically destroying the pristine white armour, tearing apart the blue battlesuit and removing his gloves and boots. The tyrant was panting, his rage getting the best of him; he rested his whole weight on the prone Prince, silently admiring the contrast between the boy's bronzed skin and his own pale one, the warm smooth body beneath him making his blood sing.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow at him. "And?", he asked irreverently.

Freeza's teeth ground together. He managed an unhinged smile. "And now comes the best part", he whispered overly-sweetly. He settled between the Saiyan's legs, still holding his wrists together in one hand, raised his hips with the other and... Freeza couldn't bit back a moan when heat enveloped him. He pushed as far as he could go, completely covering the boy's body with his, his tail coiling tightly around a toned leg. He purred and happily kissed a bronzed cheek, his tongue peeking out to taste the skin. Laugh halted him in his tracks. He incredulously looked down at Vegeta's face and was horrified to see it dripping mirth from all pores.

"Are you serious?", the Prince's asked, voice laced with hilarity, "Is this the best part? The best you can do? Please. Master of the Universe indeed..."

Freeza stared at him, completely speechless. The following half an hour was hell. It didn't matter how hard he rocked against him, how deeply he kissed him, how violently he bit and sucked on his skin to leave bruises; the Prince wouldn't stop laughing and occasionally moaning in mock pleasure. The tyrant could feel tears prickling at the edge of his eyes, but refused to let them fall. Finally, Vegeta seemed to take pity on him. He gently encircled the white waist with his legs and smiled up at him; his cheeks were reddened and his wild dark hair framed his heart-shaped face, contrasting with the whiteness of the cape.

"I'm really starting to tire of this", Vegeta confided in a low voice, "Aren't you tired as well?"

Freeza couldn't find his voice.

"Oh dear, you must be exhausted", the Prince continued with false concern, "What to do, what to do... I know! Would it help if I called you Master?"

The Arcosian Lord gulped. He was so tired. "Please...", he finally murmured in a broken voice.

The Prince chuckled. "Well, since you asked so nicely..."

The Saiyan brought him closer, almost drowning him in his warmness; Vegeta raised his head and gently murmured in his ear the mocking words: "Please _Master_!"

Freeza's world exploded.

Lord Freeza woke up covered in cold sweat and shivering violently. He panted, clenching the rumpled sheets in clammy hands as he desperately tried to quieten his beating heart. He felt terrified, so much so that lying in complete darkness was more than he could possibly stomach. He hurriedly hit a button with his tail and the room was suffused with soft light. He took a deep breath. That nightmare again...

He wordlessly stared at the beeping scouter on his desk; Vegeta was coming back tomorrow. The disobedient child, who had grown into a moody adolescent, who had grown into a disrespectful, won't-bend-won't-break man... No, not a man. A servant. A slave. A slave who didn't respect his authority, who mocked him at every turn, like in his dream.

Lord Freeza sighed shakily.

"Insolent monkey"


End file.
